Wedding Day
by XxStormy-NightxX
Summary: SasuSaku: She was nervous and he was excited, She wasn't sure and he was positive. It's their Wedding day and Sakura has some thinking to do. Rated K


_::Wedding::Day::_

_::SasuSaku::_

_She was nervous and he was excited, She wasn't sure and he was positive. Its there Wedding day and Sakura has some thinking to do._

As I look at my self up and down in the full size mirror of my self checking over every detail. My gown was white and still beautiful, my hair was still up perfectly in a bun with a beria and butterfly clip. My make up still in take and neat shade of light pink of my lips and white over my eyes. Still perfect. Or that's what she kept telling her self.

"You look GREAT!" Ino sqilled in delight as Hinata agreed with a nod and a sweet grin

"You think?" I ask looking at them with a smile

"Sasuke will be head over heels when he gets a look of you down the ale" She says proudly of her work

I can't help but giggle at the thought of Sasukes face with shock and happiness. I smile then look back in the mirror picturing my self walking down to see him with that perfect face of his. But there was this feeling deep in me that I couldn't figure out just what it was.

"Oh my gosh! look at the time! We have 1 hour till it all starts, come along soon to be Miss Uchiha we have a wedding to get too!" Ino pushes me out the door to the car and I'm still in thought of what this feeling was. Hinata sites next to me as Ino drives to the church, then the feeling hit hard when we started to drive. I was nervous. . .And why shouldn't I be! I'm getting married to the perfect guy of my dreams! And I'm still not sure if I deserve him. . .If I'm right for him just look at him! and look at me!

I can't see how he fell in love with me. When there's girls out there way more beautiful then I am. I sigh then look out the window listening to Ino sing her heart out to the song on the radio

"Whats wrong Sakura?" Hinata ask softly

I look at her then grin "Oh nothing I'm fine"

She looks at me with disbelief "I know somethings wrong Sakura"

I sigh then look at my hands and twirled with the my engagement ring "Just that..."

I think then look at her "I'm kinda nerviose...and not sure"

She nods in understanding "Every one goes threw it Sakura when there getting married...I even went threw it when me and Naruto got married"

I nod...maybe its just all in my head "But...what if I don't deserve him..." I ask

She looks at me then grins "You two deserve each other"

I look out the window to see were right around the corner and the feeling gets worse. Still not sure what to think though I like to believe what Hinata told me. We enter the church and Naruto's there to great his wife with a kiss and a kiss on the belly. That's right...she's pregnant and she says its the best thing in the world. They walk off with each other probably to see how Sasuke is doing, then I thought was he going threw just as much as me. Nervous, scared, thinking that maybe He doesn't deserve me?

I enter the waiting room were I will site for the next 20 minutes to my self...wondering.

___________________________________

Its been 10 minutes and I'm about to pass out! I'v been passing and being nervous over the top! I'm about to call this whole thing off when I hear a knock at the door

"Come in!" I say seting my self back down

"HEY! Hinata told me about you being nervous and scared?" Naruto asked setting down next to me

"uh...well...yes but-" He shoves an envelope in my face then grins big

"I told Sasuke about it, and he wrote you this...since...you know he can't see you yet and all" He gets up and with a huge grin and walks back out the door.

Before I could scream at him I'm curious about the note so I open it and read.

My love,

I've heard that your having a brake down? well don't worry every thing will be fine I promise. By the way I'm having a nervous attack my self and wondering if I deserve a girl like you in my life. Your too perfect for me and I'm worried that I'll mess it up some how and hurt you I would never forgive my self for hurting such a beautiful and heart warming girl. You've changed my whole life around and I'm deeply in love with you I want no one else but you. But Naruto told me that you also think the same that you don't deserve me. And I think your wrong. I want you apart of my life more then any thing so don't chicken out on me now when were so close, to finally making you mine forever and keeping thous retched Fan boys hands off of you. So I'll be seeing you down that ale real soon, and hoping to meet you down there my angel. You have my heart and I hop I have yours.

I love you

Sasuke.

I could feel tears on my face but not tears of sadness. Tears of happiness and I wanted to run down that ale, give him the biggest kiss ever and never let him go. Because he was mine and no one else. As I was his. Bells rang and I jumped to my feet, the wedding was going to start any minute now! Excited and sure that this was meant to be I go to the door to meet Ino and Hinata standing there waiting

"Ready to get married?" Ino ask with a huge smile on her face handing me the flowers.

I take it then smile "More then anything"

* * *

HA HA! I'm stopping there! BUT there is more

This wedding looks like its perfect! but its going to turn into a disaster in a moment of time *wink*

So...I NEED SOME REVIEWS IF THIS STORY IS GOING TO KEEP GOING!!

*cough* thank you

**R&R** please! at less more then **5** reviews will cut it ;)


End file.
